


Presents

by Senbei



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senbei/pseuds/Senbei
Summary: “Ranran,” Reiji asked, eyes glowing, “are these cookies homemade?” Pulling out Ranmaru’s cookies from under his arm, Ranmaru could see the bag was already half eaten.“Yeah,” Ranmaru replied stoically.“I thought so! No wonder they tasted so good! As expected, the secret ingredient is love right?”---------------A quick fic to celebrate the holidays! Merry Christmas!This fic isn't beta'd (like always)





	Presents

It was the night of the 5th, the 5th of December, snow was falling outside the apartment and it was a cold, brisk night. However indoors with his bass, Ranmaru sat on the couch with Ai, casually strumming watching the tv with little interest. Reiji and Camus were currently away on location, shooting an end of the year special that would be broadcasted on New Years Eve. A pair of steely blue eyes set on the television screen, watches as the man on screen, walks through an aisle of a store, picking up what seemed to be a random assortment of exercise equipment.

“Does that even work?” Ai mused, curious at the screen. Ranmaru glanced up at Ai’s words, the man was holding on to a dumbbell that looked like it could shake or vibrate.

Ranmaru raised an eyebrow and grunted. “Is it mechanized? Why can’t it just be a normal dumbbell?”

Ai turned slightly to face Ranmaru. “Apparently it can be used to tone your body with vibrations and springs. It’s somewhat interesting,” Ai deduces. Ai gets up from his spot to grab his laptop thats been charging on the side. “Alright, I’m going to buy this.”

“You’re gonna use this?” Ranmaru asked slightly surprised.

“Of course not.” Ai said straightly. “It’s for Syo, for the Secret Santa. Don’t tell me you forgot about it already?”

Ranmaru rested his head back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. No, Ranmaru did not forget. Normally he really didn’t give much thought to the holidays and just passed them alone. But after signing with Shining Entertainment, celebrating Christmas was mandatory and the entire agency was forced into contributing and participating in the Secret Santa exchange. While there was no upper limit or minimum for the gifts, Ranmaru always pitied the poor sod who got their name picked up by him as he really wasn’t the best gift giver. But, his name was thrown into the bowl every year because of course it was. He couldn’t get away even if he tried. The exchange was set at the public End of the Year Christmas Party hosted by Shining Saotome, where the entire company, industry VIPs and even press were all invited for the very special night.

Ranmaru could hear Ai tapping away beside him on his computer and he gave out a sigh.

“Having trouble finding a present?” Ai asked.

“I don’t think Reiji needs anything I’m going to give him,” Ranmaru answered truthfully.

“That’s true. You probably don’t have anything that Reiji would really need,” Ai agreed. “But then again, it IS Reiji, he’ll probably be happy even if you just gave him socks.”

Ranmaru sighed again. Socks huh. He really didn’t want to give socks to Reiji but he didn’t have a lot of money and all Reiji liked was expensive trendy stuff. Should he regift something that he owned? Not that he owned much of anything, or would something new be better? That being said, how many gifts was he supposed to get Reiji? One for Christmas because he was his boyfriend and one for the Secret Santa? He had no idea. Eyebrows scrunching up, romance and gift giving really wasn’t his forte.

“I’ll think of something,” Ranmaru sighed to himself, setting aside his bass and looking back up at the television.

Ai hummed in response. And with a few more taps, Ai finalized his purchase and closed his laptop. “If you need to look something up or order anything, I’ll let you borrow my computer,” Ai offered with a smile, passing the machine to Ranmaru.

“Ah, thanks,” Ranmaru replied. “But I don’t have a credit card so I couldn’t buy anything anyways.”

“Don’t worry about it, if you do find something, we’ll figure it out.” Ai dismissed reassuringly.

Ranmaru really had to hand it to Ai, Ai was really on top of the ball on everything. 

Opening up the laptop he searched for gift ideas of the year. Mens searches all revolved around the same few things: watches and fragrances, sunglasses and shoes, headphones and electronic accessories. Pretty much all out of his price range. He grimaced and with a frown permanently etched onto his face. Furiously scrolling through pages for what seemed like hours, he really didn’t know what to get. Maybe he really would call it a day with socks. 

“Ranmaru,” Ai speaks up, looking directly at the older man with a soft smile. “He really will like anything you give him.”

Staring at the screen for a moment longer, Ranmaru closes his windows and hands the laptop back to Ai.  
With a quick thanks, Ranmaru picks up his bass and goes back to playing.

___

It’s his day off, well, half a day off. That’s as much as you could really get, being an idol. Armed with a face mask, hat and sunglasses, it was time for Ranmaru to hit the streets incognito and finally get a gift for Reiji. There was only 5 days left till the party and he still had nothing.

Walking around the shopping district, he popped his head into a few stores. Cycling Ai’s words in his head like a mantra, he was determined to find something that day for Reiji. Fashion boutiques, specialty stores, food, there was literally anything and everything you could buy, the only problem was what. What was something that Reiji liked? Hats and his car. Ranmaru knew nothing about cars and Reiji had too many hats for a decent person to live with. Way too many. Ranmaru groaned, searching his memory for something he could use. 

After strolling around for a little over 2 hours, Ranmaru stopped by a vending machine to grab a drink and take a break. He scanned the options. Canned coffees, teas, sports drinks, canned soups and water. Ranmaru was more of a tea guy himself but Reiji was… 

“Ah,” Ranmaru said, with a sudden realization, an epiphany.

Earlier in the year, the two of them worked together on a drama that was set in a cafe, Reiji as a barista. Because of that gig, Reiji learned and tried lots of different types of coffee to prepare for the role, dragging Ranmaru around to try the many different types and flavours as well. There was one that he particularly liked… What was it?

“Kilimanjaro,” Ranmaru muttered to himself, pressing the vending machine button to dispense a bottle of water.

It was decided. A coffee shop was his next destination.

___

“It’s not sweet enough,” a voice calmly criticized. 

Ranmaru looked up from punching out cookies to see Camus grabbing another freshly baked cookie from the cooling rack down the counter. He could feel the veins in his forehead twitching already.

“They’re not for you, you asshole count,” he spat as he watched Camus grab 4 or 5 more with no hesitation. “Hey, are you trying to eat them all? Are you deaf? Put them down you bastard!”

“Hmm, the mix of butter and sugar is not bad. You make a pretty good cookie, Kurosaki,” Camus said plainly, popping another cookie into his mouth.

“Huh?” Ranmaru exclaimed, surprised at the sudden praise. From Camus no less. 

“You’re clearly the deaf one, I’m not saying it again,” Camus said, sitting at the counter to start his afternoon tea break. Ranmaru grabs the tray of cooling cookies and moves it out of the younger man’s grasp before taking a cookie himself and eating it.

“Reiji doesn’t even like sweet stuff that much so they’re fine.”

Camus grunted, “Kotobuki doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“The only one with the insane sweet tooth is you!”

“Hmph,” Camus dismissed, pouring himself a fresh cup of tea and opening his sugar cube container. “You’re lucky that Kotobuki and Mikaze are gone till Christmas so you can do this.”

“Yeah, and I’m stuck here with you,” Ranmaru snarkily replied, going back to cutting out cookies from a rolled out sheet of dough. Reiji sent a selfie to the agency of him with Ren, Cecil and Ai at a ski lounge, which quickly spread around. He himself saw it when he went to borrow cookie cutters from Natsuki. There was no way he would be able to make anything in secret if Reiji was sauntering around the apartment like he usually did. This was the only chance he had to make something to accompany the coffee beans he bought and he was going to take it. Placing the second batch of cookies into the oven, he turned on the timer and rolled a knot out of his shoulder. Time to clean up and make the cookies Camus-proof so that they could survive until the party tomorrow.

___

“Good evening! It’s Ringo-chan! Merry Christmas!~” Ringo yelled into the microphone, waving at the audience on a moving platform. With Ryuuya by his side, and the spotlight shining, cheers erupted with their entrance. “We’re going to be your MCs for tonight! So let’s have fun!”

“That’s right,” Ryuuya agreed, “tonight will be a great night, so look forward to it!”

“Shiny! Do you have anything to say?” Ringo asked out into the open. 

Suddenly, the lights turn off and everything is still. And after a pause, a loud laugh engulfs the hall. The ceiling opens up and in there very far off distance, a jet plane hovers over the building. Jumping out into the night sky, a figure free falls down towards the hall. At the last minute the figure pulls a string from their side and a parachute blows up from behind them.

“HAHAHAHA!! ARE YOU READY?” the booming voice of Shining Saotome asks the crowd as he lands on stage completely unscathed. The stage lights suddenly turn on and streamers go off to show a beautiful Christmas display. There are Christmas trees, boxes of presents piled high, and even real reindeers attached to a sleigh. Snow confetti flies from the sky and the audience cheers in delight and wonder. “WELCOME TO THE SHINING END OF THE YEAR CHRISTMAS PARTY! NOW, LETS GET THIS STARTED! IT IS THE CHRISTMAS EXCHANGE TIME!! SO LET’S GO, GO, GO!!”

___

Ranmaru craned his neck to look for an isolated corner where he could eat his food in peace. He was just about done with interacting with anybody and everybody in the industry that was looking for him. He just wanted to eat his meat in peace. And after the whole Secret Santa fiasco, he just wanted to eat and go home. He was able to successfully give his gift to Reiji with no problems and he himself got a really delicious looking ham and some cookie cutters from Natsuki which made him roll his eyes upon opening. But then somewhere in-between Syo opening his Shake Weight from Ai and Masato opening a pogo stick from Otoya, the stage descended into chaos. Food started flying everywhere, people started running around and the hired band started going crazy, however it was all in good fun in the spirit of the holidays.

Shaking his head as he remembered it, Ranmaru made his way to a more isolated section of the hall where he sat under an archway with his heaping plate to eat. 

“Ah, you finally made it,” a voice teases from beside him. “I was thinking to myself, where would Ranran hide to get away from everyone?”

Ranmaru looked by his side to see Reiji smiling at him with a small plate of his own. Ranmaru grunted in response as he began to stuff his face with food, a little surprised that Reiji wasn’t in the centre of some crowd somewhere else. 

“We haven’t seen each other in a few days and you’re not even going to say welcome back? So mean Ranran…” Reiji said dejectedly with a pouty frown.

“You went skiing right? How was it?” Ranmaru asked nonchalantly, in the middle of bites.

“It was fun! Cesshi and I had a great time together! But I’m still super sore though,” replied Reiji, massaging his shoulder. Reiji quietly watched Ranmaru eat until his plate was done.

“Ranran,” Reiji asked, eyes glowing, “are these cookies homemade?” Pulling out Ranmaru’s cookies from under his arm, Ranmaru could see the bag was already half eaten.

“Yeah,” Ranmaru replied stoically.

“I thought so! No wonder they tasted so good! As expected, the secret ingredient is love right?” Reiji asked winking at the younger man. Reiji watched with glee as Ranmaru’s face turned a bright red. The flush contrasting with Ranmaru’s pale skin was distinct, even under the dim lights of the hall.

“The Kilimanjaro also smells delicious! And you know, I have a gift for Ranran too!” Reiji beams. He pulls out from underneath his suit jacket a wrapped gift and hands it over while taking Ranmaru’s plate and setting it onto the floor.

Reiji stares at Ranmaru until he pressures him into opening the gift. Ranmaru opens the gift wrap and takes out a burgundy coloured scarf. It’s soft and he can tell it’s made of out of good material with just the touch. Reiji takes the scarf out of Ranmaru’s hand and wraps it around the younger’s face with a bright smile. Reiji squats in front of Ranmaru, looking up into his two-coloured eyes.

“Every time I see you outside Ranran, you always look so cold. Your nose and cheeks always turns a little red so I thought a scarf would be perfect for you.” Reiji says softly, his face inching closer to Ranmaru’s.

Acutely aware of the closing space between them, Ranmaru turns his face away to avoid Reiji’s searing gaze. 

“I’ve been waiting all night to be with you,” Reiji confesses. He softly takes Ranmaru’s face in his hands and turns it back towards him, pulling slightly at the scarf to uncover his mouth. “Hey Ranran, can I kiss you?” 

Ranmaru’s brain shorts out for a second before starting to push Reiji back. “W-wait, we’re in public. What if someone-“

“I’m not waiting anymore. And nobody’s watching,” Reiji says firmly, glancing at the distracted crowd farther away before turning back to look at Ranmaru’s eyes. “I want to kiss you Ranran.”

“Reiji…”

Reiji sighed, looking slightly away with a resigned smile on his face. “Really, Ranran, you make this soo hard.”

Ranmaru almost feels a little bit guilty until he catches the mischievous glint in Reiji’s eye. Reiji points up to the ceiling and following the direction of Reiji’s finger, Ranmaru sees a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the archway. He instinctively knows who did it and why they put it there. He looks back to see Reiji with the biggest grin that night.

“You devil…” Ranmaru half mutters, before Reiji leans forward and gives him a long kiss, sealing his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! (It's still the 25th on my side of the world!)
> 
> For anyone reading my other fic, The Key to My Home is Your Heart, I was going to release the next chapter for Christmas but I couldn't make it in time! So I dropped everything and wrote this haha (That being said, the next chapter should release soon!)
> 
> I seriously did not think that I would be looking up Shake Weights and absurd weight loss equipment during Christmas but here we are. 
> 
> Also Shining Saotome makes his first appearance in one of my fics! I really don't want to write him anymore! Remember when I complained about writing Hijirin and co? Give me Hijirikawa, give me Camus, Shining is a whole other beast of his own...
> 
> As usual my naming sense sucks and I'll probably change the title when I think of something better.
> 
> Anyways, happy holidays! ~~


End file.
